The invention relates to a cargo-transporter, more particularly a gooseneck trailer, having a front elevated loading floor, a portion of the loading floor being located directly behind the elevated loading floor section but in front of the rear wheel assembly. That portion is constructed as a lifting platform which has a lifting height corresponding to the difference in the loading floor level. An apparatus for guiding and lifting of the platform is accommodated in a space below the platform. A transporter of this type is known. The choice of a gooseneck trailer, i.e. a trailer having a "stepped" loading floor has to do with the circumstance that, on the one hand, a largest possible effective loading height above the major section of the loading floor and consequently a largest possible loading volume is aimed at, while, on the other hand, official rules impose a maximum to the total trailer height (in most countries 4 meters) and for technical reasons a minimum height (of e.g. 1.25 m) is required for supporting the front part (i.e. the goose neck of the trailer onto the so-called fifth wheel of the tractor. Moreover the total length of a tractor-trailer combination is limited to a maximum as laid down in official rules. Due to these restricting factors one has proceeded to lower the loading floor height in those points where this is possible--i.e. with the exception of the front part of the trailer--relative to the minimum supporting height (of e.g. 1.25 m) to e.g. 80 cms and to design the wheel assembly of the trailer correspondingly lower. Up to now a trailer of this type has been satisfactory for the transport of various kinds of loads.
It is also known to design a load floor portion situated directly behind the elevated load floor section as a lifting platform in order to permit loads, such as pallets, which have been loaded at the lowest loading floor level, to be elevated to the level of the elevated loading floor section without the help of a self-contained lifting apparatus. In a well-known construction of this kind the loading floor portion serving as a lifting platform is performing a combined upward and forward movement in the lifting mode. Moreover, the well-known lifting platform has a relatively short length.